


Clumsiness

by Princesse



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesse/pseuds/Princesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always seems to end up with the clumsiest of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsiness

Even after three years of friendship, she cannot get used to seeing her Hufflepuff friend trip down her way to her seat at Florean Fortescue's. 

It is, now, almost a tradition - stopping to eat one of the most delicious ice creams in the world ( _Rachel_ would beg to differ, but _she_ would have none of that Muggle nonsense), seeing her friend poorly handling gravity. That would never be worth called a tradition.

"What are you doing?" she asks dryly, triple chocolate ice cream cone in hand.

Genevieve puts her ice cream bowl down on the table - she'd never risk getting a cone - before she can get an, yet, other unwanted meeting with the floor (that could happen any moment, and the instances are unpredictable), and sits on her destined chair.

"I'm trying to exist, okay," her friend answers in a breath.

But _she_ , fashion hawk eyes mode on, quickly identifies the cause of her distress.

"Why are your robes so long?"

Genevieve sighs. "Because I asked my mom to buy me some, and she got the wrong size ( _Again_ , she thought with narrowed eyes). So I guess I'll have to grow out of them."

"I thought we didn't get to grow up much now," she turns to Rachel for approval, but the latter only dreamily answers that, "ice cream is awesome," not noticing the former's disgusted look directed to her Bertie Bott's bacon flavoured ice cream.

She will never get the Muggle concept of allergies, and how some Muggles could be allergic to food. (Rachel used to be allergic to dairy products - and so many other things that she did not dare think about, as the list was way too long - but magically grew out of them. Literally.) Wasn't that counterproductive?

She sees their friend, Charlie, coming up to them, new art supplies in hand.

"I ran into Chaima while she was on her way to the Quidditch supplies store," she explains her tardiness. "There were so many people around her."

Before _she_ can even roll her eyes, she hears Rachel screaming, "Chaima is so awesome!" before asking if they could go to said store to stalk said person.

Okay, maybe not literally.

("No," she says firmly.

"But I really want to become her friend!" Rachel whines.)

"We could," agrees Genevieve, while Charlie goes to order her ice cream. "I still need to go to Ollivander's anyway."

"Again?!" 

She really cannot understand how her friends' lives can be so difficult.

"My wand broke over the summer," she explains.

"You're not even supposed to use your wand during the summer!"

"When has that ever stopped me from breaking it?" shrugs Genevieve, and she really cannot come up with anything against that.


End file.
